


Hold Your Brothers Close

by Bisexual_Bean



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: All i know is these boys are very sad and hurt and really need some LOVE, Angst, But its here now, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, I am a bad person, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Kinda?, Lotta hurt with a little comfort, Oops, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Whump, i dont know what this is, might delete later, no like seriously ANGST, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Bean/pseuds/Bisexual_Bean
Summary: If someone were to ask Tim how long he had been hanging here, wrists covered in layer upon layer of dried blood, he wouldn't be able to give a straight answer.His eternal clock said around 2 months. But that feels both too long and too short, and he's found it hard to trust anything his brain tells him anymore. Bruce would have found them by now if it really had been 2 months.Wouldn't he have?
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 222





	Hold Your Brothers Close

If someone were to ask Tim how long he had been hanging here, wrists covered in layer upon layer of dried blood, he wouldn't be able to give a straight answer.

His eternal clock said around 2 months. But that feels both too long and too short, and he's found it hard to trust anything his brain tells him anymore. Bruce would have found them by now if it really had been 2 months.

Wouldn't he have?

There's pained screaming from the hallway, and Damian groans from his spot two sets of chains away from him.

Damian always hates it when it's Dick's turn.

Jason's form is still dangling, unconscious, from when they dragged him back into the room earlier, deep bruising on his temples.

Huh. Tim thought they got bored of the electric chair turns and turns ago.

Another high pitched scream and Damian lets out another quiet whine, giving a weak jerk against his chains.

Tim wishes he even had the energy to make noise anymore. Wishes he could offer some sort of comfort to his little brother, even if he couldn't hold him anymore like at the beginning.

The beginning was so much easier.

They had been captured, sedated, handcuffed. Been waiting their time until they could plan an escape, because there were way to many of Them and Tim insisted the four Robins wouldn't be enough to break free with pure luck alone.

He had _insisted_ that even if there was no opening for them to take, that Bruce would arrive in no time to save them.

Jason had laughed. Laughed every time Tim or Dick or even Damian brought up Bruce's 'soon-to-be heroic rescue'.

Until Damian's third turn, when They brought the young boy back high on fear toxin and _screaming_ for his father.

Faint groaning from Jason caught his attention, and Tim managed to gather enough energy to shift his eyes over to his older brothers. Jason's chains rattled as he attempted to move, to struggle, before realizing his turn was over.

"T...Tim..." Tim's name fell from Jason's bloodied lips like a secret. Despite them giving up on code names before they were even shackled.

They did not care who the vigilantes of Gotham were.

"Hmm...?" It was the most sound he thinks he's made in a while. They had almost skipped him and gone straight for Damian two turns ago because they didn't think he was as fun to play with anymore since he didn't scream.

"Th...Thought they got t...t...tired of the electric chair..." 

The empty humor made him want to chuckle. Or snort. Or simply crack a grin. But all he managed to do was tilt his head to the side and give the older boy a look.

Jason, on the other hand, somehow managed a smirk.

Teal eyes drifted passed him, probably landing on the struggling Damian behind him.

"B...Baby Bat...?"

Damian's eyes were barely open, blown pupils hiding nearly all green. His chest rose and fell faster than Tim could keep up with (Though, Tim couldn't keep up with much of anything anymore).

"Dames..." Jason's voice somehow managed to get louder, more stern, and Tim actually flinched back, the sudden jerk of the collar around his neck causing him to choke.

There was quiet shushing from Jason's side, and Tim shivers at the slightest graze of Jason's finger tips brushing his own. Why Jason continued to offer the contact, despite the shackles digging into his skin, and his collar pulling on his neck, Tim didn't know. But right now he was just so grateful for the touch that he almost wanted to cry.

"It's ok..." The words were crackly in his ears, and a finger nail scrapped against the underside of his palm before the older man reluctantly pulled back, taking a large gulp of much needed air.

Tim didn't look when the doors opened. Only paid attention to the labored breaths, and Damian's sudden jerking as their brother was dragged back into the room and rechained to the ceiling, legs dangling.

Footsteps, then a hand smoothing over his cheek. Tim couldn't even find it in himself to not lean against the comforting touch.

"Don't...touch him..." Jason growled. 

There was a quiet snicker in front of him, a mixture of voices that blended together.

"Consider it a mercy I don't force you to take his turn," He knew the words were aimed at Jason, "I highly doubt you would last another round so soon," Tim agreed. Jason was still to exhausted from his last turn. No matter what They did for Tim's...

He wouldn't survive.

Damian was still struggling to get closer to Dick, their eldest brother gasping and choking on his own saliva. Tim could smell fresh blood, could hear it dripping onto the floor.

"R...Ri...R..."

He doesn't know how much longer any of them can survive.

\---

How long its been...?

He can't tell...

He can't...

Tim's curled up. Struggles between relishing in the feeling of silk on his skin, the reprieve from the knifes and whips and chairs, or the incessant pain from every new bruise and cut and wound to his soul.

He thinks about Kon.

Strong arms holding him and treating him so tender and gentle.

Tim settles for silent tears until he passes out.

\---

Damian's back.

They must have used Joker toxin, because Tim doesn't know anything else that could make their little brother laugh so loudly and sound so unnerving.

Dick must wake up to the sound, because he makes some sort of humming noise deeep from his splochy purple and yellow throat that catches Damians attention, the laughter stopping for just a moment, a painfully short second, before the giggling starts up again.

Jason's hushing, and Tim wishes more than anything he could curl into warm arms like he did on their sixth (Seventh? Eighth?) day there. Hold Damian in his arms because it was his first time in the Bed and he was so _quiet_ and _sad_ and feel Dick's head resting against his own as they huddle together in the corner.

The laughter continues and Dicks chains rattle like he's trying desperatly to get closer to their youngest sibling.

He hears a sharp hiss, a deep groan. 

_Shoulder_ _ must have popped out again. _

But Dick manages to find a voice to break through his own pain and the laughter.

"Bruce will be here...soon...."

The words are spoken through clenched teeth, and Tim wishes he had the energy to latch onto that false hope Dick continues to hold for all of them.

Because he doubts Dick believes the words himself.

\---

Screaming.

Was it him?

Couldn't be, he lost his voice several turns ago.

Shouting.

Gunshots?

Tim knows he should let the others know something was happening. But he couldn't tell if it was a steal table below him, or silky sheets on a bed. Couldn't even tell if he was hanging from his shackles or slumped sideways in a chair anymore.

Please kill him.

Please.

\---

"Tim?"

That was his name right?

"Oh god, Tim."

He thinks so.

"Please, please Tim."

He shivers as a hand is smoothed through his hair, leaning into the touch willingly.

Footsteps. A new voice, "We found the others-"

They cut themselves off.

He thinks someone throws up.

Was someone crying?

The hand stroking his hair freezes.

"We're going to take you home Tim."

\---

Finger tips are brushing his.

"J..." The syllable grates on his throat. Someone's shushing him.

Bright lights meet Tim when he opens his eyes and he jerks away only to feel cords (Chains?) pull at him.

The shushing only grows more insistant, and Tim moves his eyes to his right, teal meeting his gaze.

They are on beds. Which is weird. Jason's never mentioned them taking him to a bed before. And both he and Dick get really angry when They bring Tim or Damian to one.

They wouldn't make Jason watch would they?

If they made Jason watch, they could make Dick or Damian-

There's loud beeping from somewhere around him and suddenly hands are on his shoulder and Jasons shushing gets louder and no no nO NO NO-

"Tim!"

Tim's eyes meet royal blue.

And his heart stops.

"B...B..."

More voices echo around them, Jason's still shushing and there's a slight shifting and he just wants to move because he only knows one person with those eyes and he just wants to desperatly _move damnit._

Because Bruce. Bruce is solid and in front of him and his hands are on his shoulders and Tim doesn't care who else is in the room as tears start streaming down his cheeks.

"Hey, hey," A hand caresses his cheek and he whines, trembling fist struggling to lift itself from his side.

"Don't touch him..." Jason growls out, voice cracking. Tim wonders if the chains he hears jinggling in his ears is real or not.

The two men around him must have some sort of conversation with their eyes, because Bruce's hand disappears from his cheek and settles on his shoulder instead. 

The touch is to much but not enough at the same time.

"R..R..."

He jerks again at the noise. Damian. Damian's here. Damian was saved too. He has to get to Damian.

But Jason's just shushing him again and Bruce gives an almost hesitant squeeze of the shoulder, like Tim would break if he made the wrong move (Maybe he would).

"Bruce," A voice from behind the man speaks and suddenly Bruce is _moving away_ and Tim _screams._

Silence echoes through the room. Bruce's eyes are on him again, and Tim happily sinks into the protective stare drowning in royal blue until he's peeking passed the mans shoulder and catching sight of baby blue and dark bandaged skin and _Dick_ and thers a small, equally bandaged body tucked at his side and Jason's finger tips are still touching his and Tim is trembling with a need to hold and protect and comfort and feel _love._

"Please..." The word is broken, and he's surprised anyone could even tell what he was saying. But his hand is reaching back towards his eldest and youngest brother before he even realizes it. _So close._ His mind is screeching at him. _So close so close so close-_

Then his bed is moving and he hears Jason's wheeling behind him. And _then_ Tim is able to _touch_ and run his hand through his baby brothers _hair_ and he's _holding_ him and Dick is leaning his head against Tim's and Jason is drapping an equally heavy and warm arm over him.

Bruce's hand is on his shoulder again, and Tim cries becase hes safe.

They are all safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I just know I was tired at work and started writing, and then I got home and wanted to sleep but I was writing, and THEN I was like 'Nah, this NEEDS to go up tonight' DESPITE me having therapy really early tomorrow and it being really late already and whatever. Idk if this story even makes sense, so maybe I'll delete it later, or rewrite it into something that is actually readable, but I am tired and going to BED. Enjoy!


End file.
